1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wave generators for making waves in a pool of water or other liquid for recreational or scientific purposes.
2. Related Art
Existing systems for making waves use water pumping or rapid air pumping machines to primarily push water to create the waves. Machines which work in a water environment tend to require excess maintenance. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,222, a device is described which avoids water contact by pumping air instead of water. This machine suffers from the problem that the wave so generated is turbulent at first and thereby requires a long wave pool to form into a deep-water wave with an organized circular motion. This and similar machines also are designed to rapidly push water into the pool using either air pressure or elevated water column. Sometimes the elevated water column is created with a vacuum. When the vacuum is released the water column drops in the chamber and elevates the water in the back of the pool. This elevated water surges forward creating a primarily supra-water level wave. In machines without vacuum, but with a source of pressurized air, the pressurized air is released rapidly into the generator chamber when the initial water level is equal to the static level in the pool. Again water is forced into the pool creating a primarily supra-water level wave. This cycle creates the peak of the wave first and not the trough first. Waves so created are similar to a tidal bore as opposed to a deep water wave that shoals upon a beach.